sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunshatter Ardents
"Doing no harm will suffice when no harm is dealt to you. When you are staring down the malice of your foe, Taking a life could spare hundreds." ~ High Advocator Isilos Sunshatter This was the mindset of the Sunshatter Ardent. Choosing to take the field by storm to stop the wounds at its true source these menders strike out at their enemy while blending their holy magics to restore those at their side. Bearing heavy armor of shining gold plate the Ardent march as combat medics keeping in line with the front. Equipped with enchanted weaponry these soldiers engage the enemy in martial combat rather then support those that have fallen. This has led many to believe that the Sunshatter Ardent have a ruthless mindset, however at the core is the strict belief of causality and the strength of holy magic to purge their targets. Origin Born in the heart of Goldsea and founded by House Sunshatter the Ardent were originally the steward guards of the family. Protected under the banners of House of Truefeather no standing army was needed. However to protect the rich harvest of grains for the sake of the land clerics devout in their belief were trained to serve as the vanguard. Due to their small size they decided to build a council. These leading members of the the Ardent determined when it would be best for the for their forces to act. Called upon to defend the borders and the Palace of Goldsea they quickly became venerated figure heads and earned the distinction of the land. Ascension of High Advocator Isilos With the fall of Quel'thals in the third war and the aftermath that ravage the Sin'dorei many of those that lived in the Goldsea turned away from their Sun worship and adopted the more immediate relief of Fel. After some time and the hunger sated the ravages of Fel began to plague the land, consumed and corrupt the people of Goldsea begin to act out and attack those that clung to their old ways. Isilos urged the council to push the people back to the Sun viewing this outburst as a just time to deploy the Ardent's and enforce order. Falling on deaf ears he took it upon himself. Learning that the council themselves were corrupted by Fel Isilos proceeded to execute the council and place himself as the High Advocator and sole member leader of the Ardent. With their forces spread thin and ravaged the Soldiers of Goldsea have opened their arms to the surrounding Dawnspire in hopes of not only expanding their practice but to finish rooting out Fel in Goldsea. Trials of Passage The cleric knights of Goldsea are a venerated organization among the Dawnspire. Joining the ranks of the Ardents is based on completing a series of rituals that follow the passage of the Sun. On completion of the trials the individual will be welcomed and named an Ardent Trial of Dawn "As the sun rises to shed light upon the world so to must we Ardents channel its energy into our tools. Let we be as the rising Sun, to bring warmth to those we mend." The first trial of the Ardents is the successful binding of magic to enchanted weapons proving the Hopeful's ability to wield their energy and direct it correctly. Trial of Zenith "As the sun reaches its zenith and contacts the meridian so to must we Ardents connect with those around us. Let we be as the noon Sun, to be the unseen connection over that which we witness." The second trial of the Ardents is a test of a forged bond with another individual proving the Hopeful's ability to connect their healing magic to another. Trial of Dusk "As the sun sets and the day comes to completion so to must we Ardents take the lessons learned and put them to use. Let we be as the setting Sun, to complete the cycle and bring our tasks to an end." The third and final trial of the Ardents is to use their power to protect their charge. After the Hopeful binds their magic to another the person is mortally wounded. In a test of strength the Hopeful must keep their charge alive while besting another in armed combat. Notable Sunshatter Ardent High Advocator Isilos Sunshatter Lady Lirelle Dawnbrook Category:Prestige Class Category:Organizations